Heinous High
by dsmedina52766
Summary: Karkat Vantas has been haunted by nightmares of demonic beings hunting him down. Little does he know those nightmares are going to become reality when he attends Heinous High with his friends. SolKat and GamTav. Maybe more pairings. WARNING BLOOD AND GORE! Heinoustuck/Humanstuck
1. Chapter 1

My feet pound against the cold sidewalk. My heart is running a mile a minute. All I know is I need to run. Wings flap behind me and I quicken my pace, however, to no avail. I feel sharp claws pierce the skin on my arm and the warm blood drip down. I quickly look up at the beast, bloody and beaten, the demonic angle-like beast quickly released my arm and brought it's talons down...

Right on my chest.

My eyes shoot open and I'm laying in a pool of sweat. I've had the nightmare several times and each time it gets more realistic and vivid. I look over at my alarm sitting on my nightstand.

12:30 am. Looks like this is another sleepless night.

I force myself out of the warmth of my bed and slip on my hoodie. It's grey and has my signature cancer sign on it. I slip on my sneakers and head outside. With any luck my neighbor should be up. He hardly ever sleeps so he most likely is. I climb the tree up to his window. Yep the lights are on. I peek inside. He's sitting at his computer with his headphones on typing some random virus I'm assuming. I lightly knock on the window hoping to grab his attention but he just stares at the screen. I knock louder and he still just stares at that computer of his.

"GOD DAMMIT SOLLUX OPEN YOUR FUCKING WINDOW ALREADY!" He looks up and slips his headphones off. Well that worked.

"Thup kk?" He opens the window and I climb inside.

"Just waiting outside in the freezing cold waiting for you to open your damn window."

"Let me gueth another nightmare?" Damn he knows me too well.

"Yeah..." I shift uncomfortably. Do we really need to talk about it? I don't want to. I watch as he stands up, setting his headphones aside.

"Lay on my bed kk." I do as he says crawling under his bed sheets. I am greeted by a familiar smell of honey. I feel part of the bed start to sink down and I look up to see Sollux sitting next to me. "Try to thleep okay?"

"I cant." I mumble loud enough for him to hear.

"Jutht try." I feel the bed sink further and fingers run through my hair. It's relaxing and I slowly drift off.

* * *

"Kk get up." I feel Sollux shaking me. I make a noise and pull the sheet over my head closing my eyes again trying to go back to sleep. "No going back to thleep!" I feel a sudden rush of cold as Sollux yanks the sheets off me.

"Fuck you I'm tired." I sit up and rub my eyes.

"Well we cant be late for thchool!" Oh shit that's a thing!

"Shit gotta go bye Sollux!" I quickly climb out his window and back into mine. I quickly change into a black t-shirt and grey jeans. I keep my hoodie and I run to the bathroom brushing my fluffy snow like hair into a somewhat tame state. I brush my teeth and look at my reflection in the mirror to be greeted with bright red eyes. I hate them so much. I run downstairs and grab my book bag and an apple. As I'm munching on the apple I think about what this school year is going to be like. Probably a really shitty one. Little did I know I was wrong.

It's going to be much worse.


	2. Chapter 2

After I finish my apple I throw it away and head outside, the cold autumn wind freezing me instantly. I look around my yard. Dammit where the hell is Sollux? I don't want to be late for my first day. I look around, seeing the many trees but not Sollux.

"God dammit." I mutter and turn around to come face for face with Sollux hanging from a tree. "AHHHHWHATTHESHIT!" I yell and fall back on my ass. Oh he so going to get it later!

"Haha hi KK." He jumps down from the tree. "You okay there kk?" He asks, holding out a hand. I quickly swat it away.

"Fine asshat." I growl standing up and dusting off my jeans and picking my bag back up. "What is this school called anyways?"

He thought for a moment. "Heinous High or thomething like that." He shrugs as we start walking. "Thoundth like a weird name for a thchool." I sense some nervousness in his voice but I keep quiet honestly I'm nervous to. The old high school got burned down and the fact that this one got up and running this quickly scares me. I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

"I'm probably going to end up hating everyone there just like Skia." I said ending with sigh. To be honest Skia wasn't that bad. Everyone there was nice even to the point it would get annoying sometimes but I guess it's better than everyone being an asshole to you.

"Even me?" Sollux asked which I answered by giving him a shove.

"Shut the fuck up." I growl and see an unfamiliar building ahead. It's huge! I'm surprised I've never seen it before. "Is that the school?" I turn around to face Sollux but he was nowhere to be found. "Sollux?" I ran back along the path. "Where did you go?"

"KK get down!" I hear right before someone pushes me to the ground and a terrifying screech almost makes me stop breathing all together but that wasn't what completely did it.

What did was the crimson blood flowing from my best friend's new wounds.


End file.
